counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches/March 16, 2012
Maps: • Added St. Marc to Demolition mode. • Added and set quick match to cs_Italy • Added de_dust2_se. See blog for details. Gameplay: • New weapons: Famas, Galil AR, P250, Dual Berettas • Demolition mode update • Match now consists of two 10 round halves • Weapon progression updated: - CTs: m4a4, p90, ump45, deagle, nova, fiveseven, hkp2000, ssg08, awp, awp - Ts: ak47, p90, bison, deagle, nova, tec9, glock, ssg08, awp, awp UI • Added My Awards – Achievements & Stats • Updated alerts animation • Games with a half-time now display that it’s the last round before halftime • Fixed final round not being called out in games with two halves • Fixed player getting a weapon upgrade on the last round before half-time/teamswap • Fixed some bugs where involving bot takeover scenarios • Fixed death message icon order - not penetration icon show up before the headshot so it makes sense in chronological order • Fixed some bad defusing text when spectating • Fixed "YOU ARE ON TEAM" panels not fading out properly • Fixed same panels not toggling visibility properly when toggling the scoreboard • When a CT is defusing, his ID shows the defuse icon now • Fixed scoreboard not showing from team selection menu • Restored ability to see when you unlocked an achievement on PC • Along with the hint, weapons now click when you change modes • Fix to not display the cash award message in the following cases: • The round just prior to halftime has ended. • It is not currently halftime • It is not the last round of the match (including the clinch victory early situation) • Space bar now changes camera mode and navigation text has been updated accordingly • Update to Match Set Up screen • Fix for PC video settings defaulting to COUCH • Modified "Playing on Team..." panel. • Visual update to mini-scoreboard Maps • Dust - Fix bug that allowed player to hop near wall and see into inaccessible area - replaced some nodraw brushes with textures to help fix these holes. - Fixed bug where player clip limits jumping -removed player clip that was preventing them from jumping the full height. • Dust 2 - Fixed bug where player can toss bomb out of reach. - Fixed bug where clip preventing jumping. - Fixed bug where player was able to see out of map. -added some simple tops to this geometry. - Fixed bug where player can hop near wall and see into inaccessible area. - Fixed bug where clip limits jumping. • Lake - Tree models were optimized - Fixed bug where player gets stuck on the physics prop model of lumber, changed this to static props - Increased the fade distance at which some of the bushes fade - Nav fixes - Fixed being able to get stuck between rock & shed. - Adjusted start position of the upstairs doors into the bedroom and bathroom so there is better flow into those spaces. - Adjusted some tree cards in the skybox, and perimeter. - Pulled out a couple unneeded tree models in the 3dskybox to help with perf. - Draw distance for the floaties in the water seems too near. • Train - Adjusted fog per community feedback. - Inferno - Tightened up collision volumes for Inferno Objects bomb crate, bomb crate stack, and bomb tanks Audio • Disabled unused sound entries. Adding back in two sets of bullet surface impacts. • Added semi-auto to auto switch sound • Ambient sound adjustments for dust, dust2, and Italy • Sound effects tuning • Pulled down volume of ammo pickup that's played at round start. • Pulled bell attenuation back to normal levels, only hear in and around terrorist spawn, no longer level wide. • Increased life on helicopter from 15 to 25 seconds, for chopper fade out. • UI timer click down to .35 volume Effects • Grenade visibility - added self illum to colored stripe on thrown flashbang. • Tune effect for the C4's flashing indicator light. Animations • Removed forearm slap, times and remixed clip out wave • Tune Terrorist run - Work on the arms and weapon. • Fix crouch fire leg wiggle in Terrorist aim • Fix for crouchwalk finger popping, found that stand had a sliding finger, now stabilized in Terrorist aim Other Bug Fixes • Fix for spawning inside another player after halftime. • Fixing CSM entity related bug that could cause CSM shadows to be disabled when toggling between fullscreen and windowed when connected to a dedicated server. • Fixing red console errors with props that were set to use VPhysics, but have no collision hull. • Fixed bug where the main menu could be clicked through the custom game menu (resulting in both being drawn) • Cleaned up warnings in single player screen Source: https://store.steampowered.com/news/7552/ Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches